Love Be Afraid-S1
by Fuji-Kumori
Summary: Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship. With any canon relationships on the side. Part 1 of You Have Your Secrets, I Have Mine. Posted on my ao3, fujikumori.
1. Wolf Moon

Summary:

Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

Note:

Mainly Stiles' point of view.

Episode 1: Wolf Moon

Stiles' father is the sheriff of Beacon Hills, and that came with some advantages and disadvantages. One of them being an advantage of course, is that he was able to hack into his father's radio to listen in onto their conversations, being the straight-a student he was. Which meant almost nothing went unheard to him. And that particular night, he had heard something very interesting.

Interesting to himself anyway.

Any normal kid would be disgusted or shocked while they go rest up for the first day back to school tomorrow. But being the type of teen he was, he couldn't leave it alone.

A disadvantage was that he was constantly watched, by his father and his officers. So he really couldn't have any fun because everything he does, where he goes, what he buys is reported to hm.

He smiled with excitement, pulling out his phone to call his friend Scott.

Scott had been his friend from a very early age, even before his mother had night. He was always there for him when he needed him, and he himself was always there for Scott when he needs him. He remembered the day fondly, as if it were just yesterday.

He pressed onto Scot's contact and pressed call before putting his phone up to his ear. He waited as he heard the ringing sounds. _**This is Scott...**_Stiles scoffed to himself, shocked that he didn't pick up. He tried again and held his phone up to his ear once again. _**This is Sco...**_

"Rude!" He muttered to himself, pulling up a new message.

**Dude, guess what I found out? I'm headed over to your house right now ****to tell you right now.**

He pressed sent and searched for a flashlight.

He grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

That night, he didn't have to sneak out the window like he usually does. His father was already at work at night and wouldn't return until later that night.

He unlocked the door to his jeep and sat inside, inserting his key in. He closed the door and locked it. He turned on the engine, but before heading out to Scott's house, he checked his phone for any messages.

**No New Messages.**

He frowned a little, not seeing any messages.

He had expected Scott to have seen his message by now and reply back. But it didn't seem so, he probably didn't even look at it.

But that's not what disappointed him the most.

What disappointed him the most was that Derek didn't even send him a text all day. No good morning text nor a good night text.

It was probably nothing, he told himself.

He pocket his phone and headed off to Scott's house.

Even if Derek always made time to send him a text, at least every morning and night, Derek was probably busy that day. He never forgot to update him on how he was and he himself told him all the highlights of his day, if they were important of course.

He pulled up at the curb outside of Scott's house and locked his Jeep. He looked up at his window, seeing his light off. He checked his phone again, still seeing no messages.

He sighed, and grumbled, "Do I have to do _everything_ myself?"

He quickly jogged over to a tree near Scott's window and gripped onto it. He climbed up the tree slowly, and hung onto a thick branch. He looked at the window which was now below him. He sighed and flipped upside down on the branch, having his legs secure his position there. Though, once he had flipped, he yelped, seeing Scott there in front of him,, holding a bat as if he was going to hit him.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing?!" Scott yelled out loud, after he too had screamed.

And on the conversation went, Stiles dragged Scott along to the expedition with him.

* * *

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott threw his hands up in reluctance.

"Hey," Stiles slammed the door closed. "You're the one always bitching about nothing ever happening to us."

'_Besides,_' he continued mentally. '_It's not like Derek will mind me being here._'

He walked off, Scott following behind him. Holding the flashlight, he eagerly went on to go do what he came to do.

* * *

"Okay let's see this thing," Stiles rocked on the balls of this feet as he eagerly looked at Scott's stomach.

Just recently, Scott and told him about his recent injury. And of course, being the person he is, he couldn't resist not seeing it. He just _had_ to miss all the fun.

"It was too dark to see anything," Scott told him, as he rose up his shirt.

Stiles inhaled a breath of hair in surprise and amazement.

"But I'm pretty sure it was a wolf that bit me," Stiles roe his hand to examine the giant band-aid covering the injury, only to be slapped away as Scott lowered his shirt.

Stiles paused for a short moment before realizing something. "A wolf bit you," he asked as he cocked his head slightly in confusion.

"I heard a wolf howling," he said in a tone as if it were obvious.

Stiles licked his lips before straightening up in confidence. Now more sure on the situation. "No you didn't."

"What do you mean I didn't," Scott furrowed his eyes at Stiles. "I know what I heard."

"Because," he drew out the word. "California doesn't have wolves. Not for like, sixty years."

"Really?"

"Yes really," Stiles shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "There are no wolves in California."

"Okay, if you don't believe my about the wolves, then you'll definitely won't believe me when I say I found the body."

"You found the body," he said excitedly. He wore a huge smile as he clutched his hands in anticipation. "Are you kidding me?"

"I wish, I'm gonna have nightmare for months," he said with a tone of dread.

"This is seriously the best thing that has happened to this town since D," he cut himself off, hoping Scott didn't notice that he was about to say another's name. He glanced in front of him, seeing Lydia walking in confidence with her friends. "Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia," he said aloud, watching her walk away. "You look like-you're gonna ignore me," he trailed off as he watched her disappear into the building. '_Crisis one and crisis two averted._'

* * *

"As you all know," Stiles sat at the back of the class, in first period. He quickly kept tapping his right cheek, with his elbow resting on the table with hand on his face. He discreetly held his phone his other hand, under the desk. He looked underneath at his phone again. "There was a body found last night."

He turned his phone on.

**No new messages.**

He sighed heavily out of frustration. He looked back up at the teacher who had just turned around to face them. "But what I want you to focus on, is the syllabus right in front you."

'_Yeah, yeah_,' Stiles brushed him off, knowing that all the teachers do this every year. Mentally, he was discussing with himself whether or not he should text Derek.

It had been a few days since the other had texted him, despite Stiles sending him a few. They always text each other everyday, even if it were just one or two. But strangely, Derek never said anything. And he didn't want to text back, just in case he came off as desperate.

**Derek, are you alright? You haven't said anything in awhile.**

He pursed his lips and frowned in frustration, waiting for a reply.

"Stilinski!"

Stiles jerked his head up as soon as e heard his teacher raise his voice. "H-huh," he quickly shoved his phone into his pocket, hoping that he had not seen his phone.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class," he asked in a suspecting tone with his arms crossed.

The whole room had their eyes on him, with curious gazes. Especially Scott who had his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"No, sir," he stumbled on his words quickly. He clutched onto the bulge of his pants where his phone rested.

His teacher stared at him with a serious gaze for a few moments before answering. "Good, if I catch you texting again," he turned toward the board and rose the marker. "I will have no choice but to confiscate your phone."

The class' gaze lingered for a few moments before they turned to face their teacher. But Scott kept his eyes on him. He still wore an expression as if he suspected Stiles for something. "Dude, what the heck?"

"Uh," he focused onto his friend. He nervously tapped on the desk, his heart racing quickly. "No one, just-just checking my blog." he faked a smile, with the look of panic in his eyes.

Scott just stared at him, as if studying him intensely. "Your heart skipped a beat," he said in a monotone voice. "You lied."

"Just don't worry about," he waved him off as he avoided his gaze. A few moments later, he frowned and quickly look at him. "Wait, how do you know that?"

"I could hear your heartbeat," he said in a low whisper.

Stiles looked at him with an expression that showed confusion and slight disgust. "What?"

Scott sighed at him. "_I mean_, I'm able to hear things that no normal human can. Which includes people's hearts."

"Really? So like, you can hear everyone's hearts now?"

"No, not all the time, just like, very rarely."

Stiles looked at him with a questioning look. Despite all that Scott had told him, he was still reluctant in believing him.

"Class this is our new student, Allison Argent," a man in a dark gray suit had walked in, announcing this. "Please make her feel welcome."

Scott had turned around to watch her walk down the aisle and into the seat behind him. Stiles watched him as a had this dopey grin on his face and took his pen while turning around. He handed her a pen, earning a smile from the girl.

* * *

Stiles sighed, his hands in his pockets as he looked down at Scott. He bounced on his feet from left to right as he looked around. He kept watch in case any officers were around paroling the place. The forest technically private property but was taken back by the police force after it had been uninhibited for a few years.

"Let's hope he left the inhaler, 'cause that thing was like eighty bucks,"Scott was on his hands and knees, sifting through the leaves, in search for his inhaler. Apparently, he had dropped it the night before. Luckily, he did not need it at all during school.

He looked back up and around to check again before he froze his movements. His mouth gaped and his eyes widened. He was shocked to see who was standing just a few feet away from him.

He quickly slipped his hand out of his pocket and slapped Scott on the shoulder, who had looked up at him. He pointed over to the direction he was looking at, and Scott followed.

Stiles shyly glanced down before looking back up at him.

Scott stood up and backed up next to Stiles.

The other started walk towards them with a confident stride and an aura that demanded obedience. "What are you doing here," he didn't even say it in a questioning tone, more like a commanding one.

The man's eyes focused on Stiles for a few moments before looking at Scott. "This is private property," the other had his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. He had a black shirt and tight dark blue jeans. It was his boyfriend Derek Hale.

"I'm sorry, man," Stiles stumbled over his words, still in shock of seeing him. "We didn't know."

"Yeah, we were just looking for something," Scott attempted to stay calm, despite the older man in front of them. "But-forget it." But he still failed, most likely under pressure from Derek's gaze.

Derek looked back at Stiles, no emotion in his eyes. He threw an inhaler over at Scott, before shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. Said teen caught it as Derek walked off, his eyes never leaving Stiles before his back turned to them.

'_What the hell are you doing here_,' Stiles asked himself mentally as the ends of his mouth dropped into a frown. Stiles' eyes followed Derek's back as it slowly disappeared through the thick woods of the forest. His facial expression turned from a frown to sadness, as he sees that the other doesn't bother to turn around. '_Why couldn't __he__ have told me this_?'

"Come on man, I got to get to work," Scott asked in a low voice. He obviously was a bit discouraged by the man.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale," Stiles turned to look at him, still huffing and puffing. "You remember, right? He was only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?"

"His family," Stiles urged his friend to remember, not wanting the other to be in the dark. "They all died in a fire like ten years ago.

"Wonder what he's doing back here?"

Stiles sighed. '_That's what I'm wondering_,' he looked back at the direction he had walked off to.

"Come on," he turned and walked off as he said, "Let's go."

* * *

Stiles stared at his phone, only seeing the text he had sent Derek a few minutes ago.

**Why didn't you tell me.**

He waited in agitation, waiting for his reply that never came. He ran his hand down his face as he sighed out of frustration. He threw himself back and onto his bed. He spread out his arms, letting his phone fall to the sheets. It was obvious that Derek wouldn't be texting anytime soon.

* * *

Stiles stood his Lacrosse uniform, listening to the coach yell out loud about not being on the bench and how proud others would be. He was excited but he still knew that he'd be on the bench. He sat out the first time, watching as Scott made avoided the others and made his goal.

He mouth gaped as he heard his friend had made the team. While everyone else was jumping up in excitement, he just sat there in curiosity and shock. He knew something was up, ever since Scott had that bite the other day.

And when he got home, he would immediately get to the bottom of things.

He constantly researched, using his laptop. He would read up on articles, print pictures. Anything to also get his mind off of what happened with Derek. Of course, curiosity was his main reason, but forgetting Derek was just icing on the cake.

So when he heard a sudden knock on the door, he panicked. He wouldn't know who would be there, and it would be especially bad if it were his dad.

He closed his laptop lid and stood up, rushing over to the door. When he he opened it, relief washed over him when he saw Scott.

He ranted on about how he had researched for a long time and how he had to take a lot of Adderall. He continued on about wolves in packs and when he mentioned werewolves, Scott just sighed.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this?" Scott stood up, obviously frustrated at him. "You know that I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

Stiles stuck out his arm, stopping him from leaving. He continued on, trying to convince him that what he was saying was the truth.

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line, I just a got a date with a girl that I can't believe wants to go out with me. And everything in my life seems to be perfect, why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott was obviously pissed at Stiles. Which happened very rarely. Even if Stiles was trying to help he just wouldn't believe him.

"I'm just trying to help, you're cursed Scott," Stiles continued on stating facts on how he should stop the date with Allison. But when he lunged forward to grab his phone and to cancel it, Scott just shoved him back into the wall.

He flinched seeing his best friend draw his fist up to punch him. He cringed and turned his head away slightly, his eyes still on his friend. Scott was breathing in and out deeply, before he dropped his hand, letting go of Stiles.

"I'm sorry," Scott said to him.

But Stiles stayed silent, looking away from him for a moment.

Scott took a few steps back, away from Stiles and pulled his bag over his shoulder. He walked over to the door and opened. But before he closed the door to leave, he said again, "I'm sorry."

Stiles watched with sad eyes as the door closed. He sighed, as the thud of the door sounded. He looked at the ground, seeing the mess.

'_After all I did_,' he bent down and picked up his chair to stand it up. '_The whole night of no sleep wasted away as he just wouldn't believe me._'

He turned his head when he heard a beep sound off. He looked towards the direction it was in and saw his phone. He walked towards it and picked it up.

**I'm sorry.**

It wasn't Scott this time, it was Derek.

'_No you're not_.'

He jumped onto his bed, belly laying flat against the bed. '_Sorry doesn't make it all better_,' he thought to himself as he closed his eyes. His thought was directed at no one on general.

He rested for a few moments, listening to himself take deep breaths in and out. It was quiet beside the chirps from the birds outside, and faint chatter and noises from people that were blocks away.

He opened his eyes when he realized that Derek wouldn't text him anything else.

It was rough time for him now. His best friend had almost mauled him and now his boyfriend was being all secretive and won't bother to tell him anything important. He knew the boyfriend thing seemed a bit pushy but Derek had returned but didn't bother to tell him. And now Stiles knew that Derek was keeping some major secrets. Or at least he potentially could be.

to notice something strange on the back of his leather chair.

It had claw marks.

* * *

"Derek!"

Stiles had left his jeep about a block down from the woods. He didn't want anyone, especially his dad, to know where he had went. And he had gone to the woods in search of Derek, hoping that he would be here, as he had seen him here just earlier.

He stopped and licked his lips.

The sun was pretty low in the sky, signaling him that he should hurry up before it would be too hard to find his way out.

He looked around, spotting a house in the distance. He started jogging over, thinking that was where Derek would be. "Der-"

He cut himself off, spotting a police car placed right outside of the burnt house. "Shit," he cussed under his breath, hiding behind a tree. He peeked around the tree, seeing just one officer stand outside the house, talking into his radio. It didn't seem as if he had noticed.

Still breathing heavily, he attempted to calm himself down, to prevent himself from being seen.

It must have been a few minutes, thirty even, before the cop had left.

He sighed out of relief. He stood up and started walking toward the house again. "Derek?" He called out again.

He stood outside in the opening in front of the house, as he searched the house for any signs of life. It was silent.

"Derek," he called out louder, as he crossed his arms impatiently.

A few seconds later, the front door opened, and out came Derek hale in a gray tank top and black jeans.

"Stiles," Derek had his hands in his pockets, as he still stood on the porch and away from him.

Said teen sighed loudly out of frustration. "That's _all_ you have to say?" He threw his arms up to the side, as he walked closer to him.

"You're mad."

"Try 'pissed,'" Stiles hissed at him. He dropped his arms back down to cross them. Stiles sighed again as he looked away, rubbing his head out of anger before looking back at him. "Explain."

"No Stiles, I-"

"_No_," Stiles cut him off, not letting him finish that sentence. He marched up the stairs and faced him to look eye to eye at him. "Don't try to defend yourself, just explain."

Derek parted his lips as if to say something. He looked at Stiles, the hard look he had earlier softening. "Laura."

When the other had said her name, Stiles immediately flinched. He knew the 'Laura' he was talking about was the other's sister. "What about her," he hesitated.

Derek looked away and started down the steps. "Come," Derek walked over to the back of the house. He stood about a foot away from a pile of dirt.

"What is this?"

"I found Laura dead in the woods," Derek had a hint of sadness of his voice, obviously trying to hide how he felt. "She was cut in half."

"Derek," Stiles said in a calming tone in attempt to comfort him. All his anger had immediately dropped once he had heard his words. Stiles walked closer to him, setting his hand onto Derek's forearm. "I'm sorry."

Derek visibly flinched once he felt Stiles' hand on him.

"But why were you in town in the first place?"

Derek waited in silence. "It's hard to explain."

"Then try Derek," Stiles urged him. "It's the least you could do."

"I can't," he hesitated in saying his answer.

"Why not," he asked angrily.

"It's more complicated than you think, Stiles," he turned toward him.

"Why don't you trust me?!"

"I'm trying to protect you," Derek said in a low tone, as if he had growled.

"How are you protecting me, when all you are is just lying to me," Stiles was getting deeply upset. He just wanted answers and Derek just wouldn't answer him.

"Stiles," Derek growled at him as he gripped his upper arms tightly. His grip was tight and it had scared him.

And he could swear that his eyes flashed a light blue color.

"You're hurting me," Stiles whispered the words out.

Once Derek had heard Stiles whisper out those words, he had let him go. He looked at the area he had just gripped. "Are you-"

"No," his voice cracked as he set his own hand on his arms. "It's just a bruise."

Derek dropped his arms, reassured that he hadn't caused great damage to him.

"Why'd your eyes flash blue?"

Derek faltered his movements, shock shown on his face. He stared at Stiles who had been looking right into his eyes. "I didn't-they weren't-"

"Bull, Der," Stiles cut him off with no aggression, sounding completely calm. "I saw them flash blue."

Derek paused as he looked at him, directly in his eyes.

"Derek."

Derek closed his mouth and gently placed his hands on Stiles' shoulders after he looked around to check if the area was empty. "Stiles, I-"

"You're a werewolf, aren't you?"

Derek looked at him seriously. "Yes, I am."

Stiles looked at his facial expression, trying to tell whether or not he was lying or not.

"I'm not lying Stiles."

"So," he drew out the word. "What Scott is. He's a werewolf too? One that's about to turn at a party?"

"Wait," he looked at him. "He's at a party? In a room full of people. That _don't_ know about this?"

"Well yeah," Stiles waved off his sentence. "I tried to stop him, but he just wouldn't listen."

Derek looked up at the sky, checking the time.

The sun had already set, and the moon was just peaking over the horizon. "Check his house, I'll see if he's at the party."

* * *

Stiles rushed over to Scott's house. He had called his friend a few times but he had not answered. "Scott," he shouted from outside the house, looking inside the house, seeing a light on.

He took out the key had copied and unlocked the door. He locked it behind him as he rushed upstairs. "Scott?" Stiles pounded on his bedroom door. "It's me!"

Stiles stopped knocking when the door opened slightly ajar.

"Let me in Scott, I can help," he pushed on the door, in attempt to get in.

"No," Scott sounded as if he was out of breath. Listen, you have to find Allison."

"She's fine," he said, remembering that he had seen Derek talk to her. "She got a ride home."

"No, I think I know who it is."

"Just let me in," Stiles said in a calmer voice, as if it would calm is friend down too.

"It was Derek, Derek Hale is the werewolf," Scott had shocked Stiles with his words. Scott was obviously had no clue who it truly was, nor did he. But he knew Derek didn't do it. "He bit me. He was the one who killed the girl in the woods."

Stiles stood shocked, not knowing what to say to him.

"No," he whispered under his breath, not knowing if Scott had heard him or not. '_He'd never do that. Not to his sister._'

"Scott," he said cautiously. "Derek was the one who drove her home."

Stiles thought if he would explain himself, then Derek wouldn't be seen as the bad guy to him.

But boy was he wrong.

Scott slammed the door on him, shutting him out of his room.

"Scott?" He hit the door and tried the knob, but it seems as if he locked it. "Scott! He isn't-don't go after him!"

But it was no use, he had already left.

"Shoot," the cursed under his breath and turned to run out the door. He drove his jeep to Allison's house, hoping he would get there soon.

He ran up to the door and rung the doorbell several times. He hit the door several times, when it wouldn't open.

When the door open, a woman stood. "Hi Mrs. Argent, you don't know me, but," as he talked he thought of what to say. "I'm a friend of your daughter. This may sound crazy, but well, probably and most likely-"

As he talked, she seemed as she grew tired of him. "Allison! It's for you!"

He looked up toward the balcony, seeing Allison safe and unharmed.

* * *

The next morning, Stiles drove his jeep through the woods. Scott hadn't returned to his house the other night, so he decided to go look for him.

He drove slowly and carefully, so he wouldn't miss his friend if he really were there.

When he spotted Scott, he drove slightly faster. He noticed that Scott turned his head as if to tell Stiles he knew he was there. He came to a slow stop next to him.

Scott opened the door and got him.

For awhile, the car ride was silent before Stiles decided to break the ice. "What's wrong?" Stiles paused before realizing something. "And if you say Allison, I _will_ hit you."

"She probably hates me now," Scott was slumped up against the door, moping sadly.

Stiles sighed. "Look on the bright side," Stiles had his eyes focused on the road, not letting anything distract him. "You're a werewolf now," '_Who __definitely_wasn't_ bitten by Derek_.' "Which is frickin' awesome."

Scott hadn't said anything back to him. It was obvious that he was still thinking about Allison.

Now the whole full moon thing had passed, they wouldn't have to worry about anything major. For awhile anyways.

And with all the free time he has not practicing for the Lacrosse team he isn't on first line for, he could maybe spend it with Derek.

* * *

Notes:

I'll end it here, but if you want me to continue, just let me know.


	2. 1(5) Stiles

Summary:

Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

Notes:

Episode 1.5

It had been a few days since the first day of school, and the incident in which Scott had been bitten. It also been a few days since he had been aware of Derek's return. Currently, school had just finished for the day and he had decided to go visit Derek. Scott had wanted to hang out that day but he told him otherwise.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't hang out?" Stiles remembered his friend say.

"I mean," he emphasized his words. "I have other plans for today."

Scott had frowned whilst he looked at him. "What 'other plans,' you have o friends other than me-"

Stile crossed his arms and glared at him when he said this.

"And we always hang out on on the weekend."

"You know," Stiles had stopped his jeep in front of Scott's house and turned to him, left arm resting on the wheel. "_Other_ people would be a lot _nicer_ to their friends. And just so you know, I _do_ have other friends," Stiles informed him, with nothing but seriousness in his voice.

Scott raised his eyebrow at him.

"Okay," he drew out his word. He opened his door and stepped out. "See on monday I guess."

Stiles had waved him off before driving out to cafe.

* * *

Before he went over to Derek, he decided to get them lunch first. He had remembered Derek telling him that he pretty much ate anything, but preferred to eat meat. So, he decided to get them both plate lunches.

There was this cafe in town where they sold plate lunches. And they had curly fries as a side too. He locked his jeep and felt his pocket, making sure that he had his wallet on him. He stepped inside, seeing the usual worker at the counter.

"Hi Stiles," she greeted. She was a friendly lady who seemed about 28 years old. She had dark brown hair that went down to her middle when untied and shoulders when tied. "Your usual?"

"Uh, yeah," he stepped up to the counter. "And something else too."

"And what shall be in it?"

"Uhh," he looked up at the menu. He pondered on what he should get him. "Pork with brown rice. And a side of salad and corn. Also, two bottled water."

"Okay," she said slowly as she wrote down his order. "It will be ready in about thirty minutes."

"Okay, thanks," he smiled at her.

By the time it was ready, he paid and took the food before leaving. He set the package in the passenger's seat and jumped into the driver's seat. He locked his door and turn his car on. He checked his phone for the time and messages.

**2:4****6**

** 1 New Message.**

He opened it up, seeing that it was from Derek.

He smiled, happy that he had finally bothered to send him something.

**Good afternoon.**

It may not have been much, but it was a lot to him. Before the silence time, they had been texting each other a lot. And a few of those texts had been just greeting each other.

**Afternoon Der =)**

He sent the text before driving off.

* * *

He drove his jeep into the forest, deciding to park it near the house but in a dense area.

He exited his jeep and locked it, taking the package with him. He searched for the house, keeping track of where he was going so he would be able to find his jeep later on. He held the two bottles in one hand and the package in the other.

He approached the house, seeing no officers in sight. Laura's Camaro, which he presumed was now Derek's, was parked right in front of house, signaling him that Derek was home.

"Derek," he called out, stepping up to the porch.

The door opened in front of him. "Stiles?" Derek was wearing his dark gray tank-top with his usual jeans. He was sweating which made Stiles think he had just been exercising. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought lunch," he rose the package in front of Derek's face before slipping past him. He observed the burnt remains of the house. He was aware of what had happened to the house, but he wasn't aware that the damage was this bad. The whole Hale fire incident seemed a bit weird for him though, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I was exercising," Derek said plainly.

"You can take a break," Stiles looked into the rooms, looking for a place to eat. "So, where do you want to eat?"

"Back porch," Derek took a step upstairs. "Let me change."

"Okay," Stiles shouted after him as Derek went upstairs. He turned and looked down the hall. He breathed and pursed his lips and started down his hall. He approached a metal door in which glass had been broken off. He carefully opened door, making sure the glass wouldn't break off.

He set the package down and cleared off the dirt. He zipped opened his jacket and set it down on the wood. He sat down and looked ahead in the direction of the woods. There were some remains of a garden.

He took out the plate lunches and set one next to him for Derek. He took his own water bottle and one next to Derek's. He opened it up and smiled, seeing his food. He took a curly fry as he heard the door open. He turned around and saw Derek in his usual plain black shirt.

"Der," Stiles smiled at him and motioned for him to sit down.

Derek nodded and picked up the plate and bottle. He took a seat next to Stiles, their thighs brushing against each other. He opened up the plate and looked at it.

"I remember you telling me that you liked to keep a balanced diet," Derek turned his head toward Stiles, looking into his eyes. "Couldn't get any dairy or fruit. But there's grain, meat, and vegetables in the very least," Stiles looked back at his own plate. "And I even got brown rice for you, it's healthier than white."

Derek glanced at his food. "Thanks," Derek took a bite of the pork in silence.

Stiles poked into his chicken and ate it with rice. They were like for a few minutes, only listening to the sounds of the birds' chirps and the rustle of the leaves.

"You're not mad," Derek spoke in a low voice. When Stiles turned to look at him, he saw that Derek had stopped eating and was just staring at his food, his hand resting on the porch.

Stiles looked at Derek's hand and set his own on his. He looked up at him, seeing Derek look at him with a surprised expression. "I'm still upset," he stated bluntly, a look of guilt flashing across Derek's face. "But that doesn't matter anymore. What's more important is that you're here with me."

Derek's expression hadn't faltered, but the guilt had slipped from his face.

Stiles looked back at his food and took a bite. Whilst he chewed he mumbled, "But seriously, you _should_ smile, Der."

He swallowed his food and looked at him again with a fond smile. "It's not that hard," he set down his fork and rose his hand. Derek turned to him and saw his hand. Stiles touched both ends of Derek's mouth, causing him to flinch. He stretched both ends so that they would curve up.

Derek glanced from Stiles' hand to his eyes. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and slowly brought it down to his lap. He gave a small smile as he chuckled, glancing away for a moment, happy at Stiles' attempts to make him happy.

"You see," Derek looked at Stiles who wore a fond smile, stretching from ear to ear. "You just have to get through the hard times. No matter how bad, I'll be here for you."

* * *

A few hours had passed since Stiles had his lunch with Derek. It was then he realized that he should go home. In his jeep, on the way home, the package and bottles sat in the passenger's seat for him to take care of.

By the time he pulled into the driveway, he saw his dad's car already there.

He exited his jeep, carrying the package with him, into the house.

"Hey son," his dad sat at the table, out of his uniform. "Missed you this afternoon."

"Yeah," Stiles stopped at the door, gripping the package tightly. "I was out with a friend." His heart beated very fast out of nervousness. He had not told his father of his relationship with an older man and there was no doubt that he would be upset. And Stiles really didn't want him knowing about it yet either.

"Oh?" His father had a mug of coffee in his hand, the newspaper right in front of him. "I saw Scott at the store earlier by himself."

Stiles scoffed, offended at his father's words. "I have _other_ friends too, not _just_ Scott," Stiles walked up to the kitchen, throwing the package away and bottles aside for recycling.

"Friends that I have never seen before."

He rolled his eyes as he took a glass.

"What's with the package?"

Stiles wondered why his father had been asking an unusual amount of questions today. His father did have a right to know, but he usually didn't ask this much.

"We had lunch," he poured himself a glass of water before he paused as he realized something. "Speaking of which, what did you have for lunch?"

His father, John, didn't reply. He only took a sip of his coffee as if to delay his answer.

"Dad?" He waited for his answer.

"A salad," Stiles pursed his lip, seeing through his lie.

He set his glass down and walked over to where his father sat. "That's a total lie!" He crossed his arms as John looked up at his son. "You _know_ you have to eat healthy."

John looked at his mug as he set it down, before looking back at Stiles. "I don't know why you insist on me eating healthy. My doctor says I'm healthy."

"Well," Stiles hesitated. "You could have a heart attack at anytime. I'm just looking out for you."

John stared blankly at him. "What you should _really_ be worried about is yourself," he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "You're the one eating curly fries here, not me."

Stiles looked his father, setting his arms down, his face softening. He obviously didn't have anything to say. He felt defeated.

John raised his eyebrows, a small smirk forming on his face, urging his son to continue.

Stiles glanced away, looking for something to say. "I think I hear the phone ringing," he rushed off.

"Stiles?" His father called after him.

"Not now dad, could be something important!"


	3. Second Chance At First Line

Summary:

Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

Note:

Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is note 'beta'd'.

* * *

Episode 2: Second Chance At First Line

Stiles walked into the locker room, wearing his Lacrosse uniform. He had his gloves and his hand. He calmly walked as he spotted Scott in the corner of his eyes. He stopped and took a few steps back. Scott was looking a bit bummed out and he knew something was wrong.

"So?" He spoke softly, hoping it wouldn't agitate the other. "How'd it go? Did you apologize to Allison?"

"Yeah."

Despite it answer, Scott still seemed very worried. He had not moved from his position and was still staring blankly at the same area.

"So is she giving you a second chance, or-" Stiles trailed off, hoping Scott would just finish his sentence.

"Yeah."

Stiles smiled. "So everything's good!"

He stepped away to go to his own locker.

"No," he froze in his steps when he heard Scott reply.

Allison just gave him a second chance, but everything wasn't all good. How much could this guy want?

"No?" He looked back over to him.

"Remember the hunters," he took a short pause, wearing the expression of horror. "Her dad is one of them."

"Her dad?"

"Shot me-"

"Allison's father"?

"With a crossbow," Scott said slowly.

Stiles stared off into space for a moment, as his smile fell. He pondered on his words. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. Allison seemed very innocent and not in on the whole 'supernatural business. And even then, her father had just came into town so it couldn't be for his just. Which he remembered Allison saying once that he was a weapons seller, and an official one too.

"Allison's-"

"Yes," Scott rose his voice very loudly, obviously frustrated with him. "Her father!"

'_Talk about subtly_,' Stiles thought to himself wondering how they looked to everyone else. Probably just a bunch of weirdos. Thanks a lot Scott.

Scott started breathing heavily, in and out. He dropped his head and gripped tightly onto the metal behind.

"Scott?" He rushed in front of him. Stiles patted his cheek with his gloved hand. "He didn't recognize you, right?"

"I-I," Scott stuttered, trying to find his words. "I don't know."

"Does she know?"

"What if she-"

The whistle blew, gaining Stiles' attention as he he turned to their coach. He looked back at Scott "Just focus on Lacrosse," he said in a rush, as Scott sobbed. Hopefully, that'll calm him down.

Stiles turned to walk up, tripping on his way.

* * *

Stiles waited in line, watching as Scott charged towards Jackson after Coach Finstock called him, snapping him out of his daydream. He gripped his stick expectantly. Scott ran towards Jackson, only to be knocked down by him.

Stiles faintly heard the teasing from Jackson and his coach, cringing. He looked at him as he stood up, faintly seeing his eyes glow yellow. '_That's not good_.'

He ran back, getting a second chance, this time, obviously with more strength. Stiles watched as Scott tackled him to the ground. He flinched as he heard Jackson groan in pain. His eyes flicked toward Scott, who was crouched on the ground. The others flocked around him as Stiles ran toward Scott. He threw his arm around him, helping him stand up.

He helped Scott to the locker room, quickly trying to hide him so in case he turned, the others wouldn't see. He saw a figure in his peripheral vision. He turned his head slightly, seeing Derek stand there as he watched him bring Scott to the locker room.

As they both ran to the locker room, he thought about Derek's facial expression. He was once again, looking very grumpy. Despite him being able to make him smile during the weekend.

He let go of him, once they reached the locker room. He panicked, bending down as Scott was hunched over. "Hey Scott, are you al-"

* * *

_**Derek**_

"_Get away from me_!" Derek had heard Scott yell at Stiles.

He flinched, hearing Stiles' panic. He heard the clanging of the lockers as Stiles was trying to avoid his friend. Even though he couldn't see him, he knew Stiles was running away from Scott. He _knew_ that he was in danger.

Derek had seen Stiles with Scott often, he even talked about him quite a bit. More than he would like him to. But Stiles always had said that Scott would never hurt him, but he _could_ now.

'_He can't control himself_,' he thought to himself. If he kept this up, Derek knew that Scott would hurt someone again. Proof of this was that he had just gone berserk and hurt that highschooler on the field.

He couldn't let that happen again. He could severely hurt someone, and that 'someone' included Stiles. And he didn't want to even _think_ about Scott killing someone. Especially Stiles.

Derek knew that he had to go and stop Scott, but he had gained some unwanted attention from the field. It was the guy that seemed like their coach.

"Who the hell's th-" He darted into the forest behind him, not wanting to draw more attention to himself.

He hid in the trees, listening to the two in the lockers.

He could tell Scott had just wolfed out. He was chasing after Stiles in the locker room and he _really_ wanted to do something about it, but couldn't. As he retreated, he faintly heard the sound of spraying, and he that told him that Stiles was able to handle himself. A faint smile came upon his smiles. You could barely see it, but it was there if you looked hard enough.

* * *

_**STILES**_

It was night time, hours after Lacrosse. He had already finished his homework before hopping onto his laptop, due to the fact that his father had the night shift, and not the ay shift. So of course he couldn't do what he wanted which included to go out and visit Derek.

John had just left a few minutes ago, so he decided to pull out his laptop, to open up a video chat with Scott. He wasn't there yet, so he decided to go get a toy gun of his until Scott returned. He glanced back at his screen, seeing Scott sitting. He dove back into his seat, holding up the toy and activating it. It let out noises as Scott gave out a small chuckle.

"What'd you find out?"

"Well, it's bad," he replied to him, leaning closer to the screen. "Jackson's got a dislocated soldier."

He may not like the guy, but he was on first line and was good at Lacrosse. He's the captain and he usually wins them all the games.

"Because of me?" Scott asks, sounding a bit worried.

"Because he's a tool," he hisses out. It was actually because of that but Stiles didn't want to say it, in case he worried him even more.

"Well is he going to play?" Scott was wearing, how typical of him by the way, a black shirt and gray jacket at night.

"I don't know," Stiles heard him sigh. "Neither does Danny," he says softer than his other words.

Scott bends over his desk, scratching his head out of frustration. Stiles hears him sigh again. He shakes his head at his friend, closing his eyes out of annoyance.

When he opens his eyes back up, he could swear that he sees something, or someone, in the back of Scott's room. It was very hard to see, so he couldn't really tell. He leans closer to the screen to get a better look. That was when Scott had decided to look, back up. "What?" He asks in a frustrated tone, furrowing his eyes in annoyance.

It took a few seconds after when he realized that it was an actual person. He attempts to say something, but no audio goes through. He glances down at his keyboard, in a hurry. He starts typing 'It looks like someone's behind you.'

He's still staring at the screen when the video chat freezes in the middle of the sentence. He types in the last part of his sentence again, hoping that it would go through.

He sighs out of frustration when the video chat shuts down after no response.

Stiles closes his laptop, hoping Scott would be fine by himself. He takes his phone, unlocking it as he stand up to walk over to his door. He opens up the messages app as he locks his door closed, turning to jump into his bed.

**You okay?**

He sends a messaged to Scott, flipping over onto his back pulling the blanket from under him to throw it over himself. He waits awhile before frowning. It was getting pretty late so he decided to call it a night. He opens up another message when he receives one.

**Night Stiles. **

He smiles to himself, rolling over onto his side, seeing the message from Derek. It wasn't as stuffy as before, it was more easy going this time.

**Night Der.**

He reaches over to put down his phone, plugging it into his charger. He sets it down, closing his eyes, content for the night.

He has a good dream that night.

* * *

Apparently, Scott had just found the top half of Laura's body so wanted to go check out the other half in the morgue. Hoorah. Hopefully Scott doesn't put the puzzle pieces together and use it to arrest Derek. Because there's no way he'd want his boyfriend arrested. And because of him no less.

As they walk in, both he and Scott separate. He himself walks to the waiting room while Scott goes to the morgue. As he walks over to the chairs and sees Lydia waiting by herself. '_No harm in having mindless chatter, right_?'

He walks over to and gives a small wave. "Hey Lydia," he takes the seat next to her not nervous at all. He had no reason to be, it's not like he likes her, which he doesn't. At least not anymore. "I came in and saw you sitting here by yourself," he glances over at her who smiles as she twirls her hair. "So I decided 'what's harm in talking' and-" he slows down, wondering if she's actually listening or not. It's not like they know each other but it would be considered rude to just do that.

"I'm sorry," she says, taking out her earphones.

'_At least she's polite enough to say 'sorry_.'

"I didn't catch any of that _at all_," she says looking at him. "Is it worth repeating?"

He stares blankly in front of him, sighing mentally. "Guess not," he stands up, deciding it's not worth to just sit there. "I'll just-" he points over to the seat around the corner as she glances away. /he takes his seat. '_Well that was something_.'

He sits in the seat, waiting for Scott to return when he sees Jackson coming back. He looks away so they wouldn't know he was looking at them.

"So?" Lydia says standing up to meet his eyes.

He listens into their conversation, leaning as far back into his seat as he can. He has no point in doing so but why not? When he glances over at them, he seems them kissing. '_I _would_ be jealous seeing that_,' he tells himself. '_If I weren't already over her._'

He feels something kick his chair, jumping in his seat as his heart skips a beat. He stands up.

"The scent was the same," Scott says, looking into his eyes. '_Oh god no_.'

"Are you sure?" He curses at himself when he hears his voice crack.

"Yes," Scott replies. "Which means we have proof that he killed the girl."

Stiles sighs, realizing that Scott's getting closer and closer. '_He could use it as evidence to arrest him_,' he thinks to himself, panicking more and more each second. He turns starting to walk away.

"How?" He stops.

'_Shit_,' his eyes widened slightly. '_I just said that out loud, didn't I_?'

He bites his lip, '_Come on Stiles, think of what to say!_'

He stops to turn around. "Tell me something first, you're doing it to stop him, or because you just want to play in the game?"

"There was bite marks in the leg, Stiles," he says in a panic.

He sighs, rubbing his neck out of frustration. He gives up. Derek's going to hate him for this. "Then we're going to need a shovel."

* * *

As much as he _really_ didn't want to get Derek arrested, if he refused to help, Scott was going to think something was up. And he doesn't want Scott knowing about his and Derek's relationship. Hopefully, when they find out it's Derek's sister, they'll let him go, thinking he just wanted to bury her because she was the last of his family. Besides Peter of course. Who's in a coma.

But anyways.

Scott and Stiles waited until Derek had left in his Camaro. Most likely to his shitty motel room.

It was pretty small, most likely because Derek thought he wouldn't stay there long so he got the cheapest apartment.

"Let's get this over with then," he hopped out of his jeep, grabbing one of the shovels.

When they both got out, they started toward the mound of dirt which most likely Scott had found out about.

'_Forgive me Laura_,' he says mentally.

Stiles feels really bad for having to dig up Derek's sister from her 'grave'. He really didn't want to let Scott dig her up, but Scott would be suspicious. And he and Derek didn't want anyone finding about their relationship.

"Wait," Scott suddenly says. "Something seems wrong."

"What?"

"I don't know," he stopped in front of the mound of dirt, bringing up the shovel.

"Hold on!" He interrupted him.

Scott stopped his action, turning to Stiles. He could barely see Scott raise his eyebrow in confusion as he dove the shovel into the side. He stretched and rose his arms up. "Dude, what's the problem?"

'_Maybe that was a bad idea_.'

"I don't know," he hesitated, trying to carefully sort out his words. "It's just-don't you think this is wrong?"

Scott frowned. "Stiles?" he drew out the word, seeming as if he was suspicious. "Why would you think that?"

"It's just," he paused looking away. He looked back up when he knew what to say. "We're digging up a dead body. _Human_ according to you. Isn't the a bit-you know?"

Scott paused, still frowning at him. "Stiles, _you_ were the one who wanted to look for the body in the first place," he turned around, gabbing the shovel again. "You can't back out now." He started shoveling.

He sighed, walking next to Scott. "It's just that we're technically digging up a grave," he sounded as if he was begging. "That just seems wrong."

"Stiles, it's not a grave," he didn't bother to stop. "It's a place for him to hide the body."

Stiles frowned. '_Is there nothing that can convince him?_'

"Now hurry up and help me!"

* * *

Stiles sighed. This took a lot longer than suspected. And judging by the way Scott looked, he was tired of it too. "How much _longer_ will this take?"

He scoffed. "Just keep digging," he said in an irritable tone. "You wanted to do this, and there is _no way_ I'm half-assing this."

"It's just," Scott kept digging as he stopped to take a breath. He was breathing heavily as he continued. "What if he comes back?"

Stiles knew there wasn't anything to worry about. If Derek came back, he wouldn't kill them. He just _couldn't_ kill his own boyfriend, now could he? Scott on the other hand...

He may be his best friend but Derek wasn't exactly open arms.

"I have a plan for that."

"Which is?"

"Run both ways and whoever he catches first," he shrugged. Not like it really mattered. "Too bad."

Scott groaned. "I _hate_ that plan!"

Stiles rolled his eyes as he kept digging. '_You're the werewolf here, bucko. While _I'm _just a human. You don't need to worry_.'

He heard his shovel strike something hard in the ground. "Hold up," he rose his hand, stopping Scott from digging more. He laid down his shovel, along with Scott and bent down. They both started clearing up the dirt with their hands. As they cleared up the dirt, they see rope and start untying.

'_Beyond this, is Laura's body_,' Stiles is nauseous.

"Hurry," Scott says, out of breath.

"I'm _trying_," he says. '_Paranoid Derek_?' "Did he, like, have to tie the thin in nine hundred knots?"

They kept untying knot after knot. When completely untied, they start to to pull back the fabric that had been bunched up. Both he and Scott jump back in shock of the whole in the girl's place. '_That's not right, Derek told me Laura was here_.'

"What the hell is that?" He says after screaming. '_Was Derek lying to me_?'

"A wolf."

"I can _see_ that," he says, motioning over to the corpse. "You told me you smelt _human_ blood."

"I said something was different," he says in a tone as if it were obvious.

Stiles glances back at the wolf. "This doesn't make any sense," he thinks out loud.

"We have to get out of here," Scott says in a hurry.

Stiles nods in agreement. "Help me cover this up." '_At least he has no evidence against Derek_.' As he moves to start covering something up, he spots something in the corner of his eyes. He glances up, seeing a purple flower. He stops his actions, earning Scott's gaze.

"What's wrong?" He stops too.

"You see that flower?" He points over to hit, leading his gaze toward it.

"What about it?"

'_That wasn't there before_,' he didn't remember seeing any flower near the mound of dirt when he had dropped by to see Derek earlier.

"It's wolfsbane," he says with confidence. He knew what it was when he and Derek were walking around the woods a long time ago and came across it. He hadn't known that Derek was a wolf then when Derek said he didn't like it. When asked, Derek claimed he was allergic.

"What's that?"

'_Seriously Scott_?' He asks himself. '_It's even in the name_.' "Ever seen the wolf man?" HE asks, glancing toward him.

"No," he shakes his head.

"Clawed Rains?" The more he went on, the more Scott seemed frustrated. "The original class were wolf mo\vie?"

"No!" He exclaims, feeling agitated. "What?"

Stiles shakes his head, disappointed in his friend. "You're _so_ unprepared for this," he gets up and starts walking toward the flower, before bending down to grab onto it.

Stiles knew that they should just leave but he couldn't help but be curious as to why it was there.

He pulls the flower from its roots, which reveals rope. He pulls it up some where when he realizes that the rope is longer than he thought. He stands up, continuing to pull the rope up, folding the rope in his hand.

'_What the heck was Derek doing when I wasn't here_?'

He faintly sees something glow as he keeps pulling the rope out. In his peripheral vision, he sees Scott look towards the wolf and stand up. He pauses before saying his name. "Stiles."

He looks toward him, seeing that he was still looking at the wolf. He rushes over to his side to see what he was looking at.

And it certainly wasn't a wolf anymore.

He yelps, seeing Laura's dead eyes stare right back up at him. He was horrified at seeing the rotting remains of her body, lay in the ground. '_And Derek had to bury her like _this? _Poor guy_.'

They both stare at it silence before realization soon floods him.

"I guess we have evidence then."

'_Ah shit_,' he curses himself and his curiosity.

* * *

It's morning when he sees a police officer cuff his boyfriend and start leading him toward the patrol car. He purses his lip, feeling real guilty for what he had just done to him. He knew Scott was the one who wanted to dig up her body and arrest him, but Stiles knew that he could've done something more to stop him.

He sees Derek glance at both him and Scott. Scott first for a short time before looking at him with both a disappointed and irritated glare. He scratches t the trunk he's leaning against, feeling agitated and guilty. '_He's not even fighting it_,' he thinks to himself as Derek is lead into the back of the car.

Stiles stares at the car door for a few seconds before looking for his father and the other officer. They were busy talking a few feet away. He starts toward the car slowly as to not alert them. He nears the car as he glances to the left.

Scott's watching him.

He throws his hands up, shaking his head 'no'.

Stiles doesn't listen to him because he knew Derek wouldn't kill him. He opens the door and rushes inside, wearing a guilty expression. And it was genuine. He face the back, his knees on the seat and hands holding onto the metal separating the front from the back. He looks at Derek who was glaring at him with the same expression.

He licks his lips before he opens his mouth. "I'm sorry."

Derek's facial expression doesn't change.

"I-I tried to stop him," it didn't seem like he was convinced. "You have to believe me."

He glances away.

This really made him nervous and a bit sad. He knew Derek had the right but he wished he wouldn't be like this.

"Scott, he-" he licked his lips, looking away for a moment as he pauses. He looks back at Derek, who still wasn't looking at him. "He found her body yesterday. Said he smelt human blood. And I-I, I _tried_ all I could to stop him without revealing our relationship. And he _just. Wouldn't. Stop._ e even got suspicious so I had to just drop it. I wanted him to believe so badly that-" it was clear that Derek wouldn't say anything. And he _definitely_ wouldn't forgive him either.

He sighs, looking down at his lap as he drops his hands.

He sniffles. It was clear that he betrayed Derek's trust by allowing Scott to get him arrested. And there didn't seem to be any silver lining to the whole situation. He feels something wet on his cheek as he realized that he had just started tearing up. He was dejected about the possibility of Derek being being mad at him.

'_I must look completely stupid in front of him_,' he brings a hand to wipe away the tears. '_Crying like this_.' He scoffs at himself. But when he brought his had down. He sees another drop of water. "I'm sorry, Der." His voice was shaky.

"You tried."

He glances up, hearing Derek' voice. His eyes were closed, but his head was still tilted away.

"Dere-"

He stops, seeing Derek open his eyes and look at him, his gaze softer than before. "Just don't cry," he speaks again, the tone soft and not hard as he expected when he entered the car. "I know you tried all you could."

"I'm sor-" he tries to say again but was cut off. He was still feeling extremely guilty about the whole thing.

"Stop," Derek says, no malice in his voice. "Don't-there's no need to apologize." He leans closer to the metal.

He releases a deep breath before closing his eyes and letting his forehead rest on the metal. A few seconds after, he barely feels the skin of Derek's forehead brush up against his own. They're both silent as Stiles relishes in this moment.

"Just make sure he doesn't play," that brings Stiles to pull his head back and open his eyes. He sees Derek do the same. "He'll likely listen to you."

Stiles had stopped tearing up just moments before. A small smile creeps up onto his face before it widens. It was clear to him that Derek wasn't that mad at him than before. Though, he didn't know why. "Der, I lo-"

He cuts himself off as he hears the door to the patrol car open up. Both he and Derek look out as Stiles' is pulled out. He flashes his eyes at Derek as he is pulled out, seeing he mouth 'bye' as the door closes.

The grip on his arm is tight as he is dragged away from the car. Away from Derek. He sees that it's his father. _The sheriff._ He is forced to stand up as he hers him say, "There, stand," he looks at him, meeting his eyes. His father's hands were shoved into his pockets. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to help?" He says in an unsure tone.

He didn't seem as if he believed him. "Then tell me exactly how you came across this body."

"For the record, Scott found-" he trials off as he sees his father cross his arms. "Well, we were looking for Scott's inhaler," he says slowly, trying to come up with what to say.

"Which he dropped, when?"

"The other night," he says confidently. The story was true. His father couldn't bust him for this.

"The other night when you were looking for the first half of the body," it seems as is he didn't need to say anything. It was as if his father already knew the story himself. He agrees to what he says. "The night you told me you were along and Scott was alone."

"Yes," he says urgently. But he suddenly realizes the story his father had just told. "No! Aw crap," he says, dropping his head. He knew he was going to be in trouble.

"So you lied to me," he uncrosses his arm, shoving a hand back into his hand.

"That _depends_ on how you define lying," maybe he could talk his way out of it?

"I define it as not telling the truth," he points over to his son before dropping his hand. "How do you define it?"

His mouth gapes open, staring blankly as he thinks of what to say. "Reclining your body," he says, waving his hands horizontally before placing them on his hips. "In a horizontal position?"

"Get the hell out of here."

"Yes, _sir_," he says, walking out, scratching his head after finally being out of pressure.

* * *

Earlier that day, right after being over at the Hale house. He left with Scott. And he had been discussing with him about the wolfsbane. Scott had found nothing but he kept feeling out of breath. Eventually he felt out of breath and had to pull over right after Scott had growled at him. He eventually found out that it was the wolfsbane that was doing it to him. He had to throw it out into the forest, along with the bag he put it in. When he looked back, Scott was gone.

It seemed as if he just ran.

Though that wasn't the most suspicious part. When Scott growled, his eyes turned yellow. But Derek's eyes turns blue. Was it because he was bitten and Derek wasn't?

But he couldn't think about that right now.

It was the end of their Lacrosse game. They had just won the game and while everyone else was relishing in their victory, Stiles sat at the bench, watching as his friend run back to the locker room. He was bouncing his leg up and down, still excited for their win. He had stopped gnawing on his glove, and instead, wore a big smile on his face.

Though he knew the victory was because Scott had just wolfed out. Due to anger and or jealousy from Allison cheering on Jackson. While said guy is a huge jerk.

The excitement lasted a bit longer until he had heard his father on the phone.

He turned around. His father held a phone up to his ear while he used his free hand to block out the sound.

"Hey dad, is something wrong?"

But he didn't answer, instead, he just rose his hand as if to say 'hold on'.

A few minutes later he had hung up. He sighed, sounding frustrated. "Dad?"

He looked over at his son, before stepping down to sit next to him. "You know the body you and Scott found earlier?"

He started having a bad feeling. He had no idea why but he felt as if something bad was going to happen. "For the record, _Scott_ found it," he says, resting his hand on his knee. "But yes, why?"

His father stared at him. "Turns out, the medical examiner said it was by an animal attack, not a _human_ that killed the girl."

Some relief flooded Stiles. '_Does this mean?_'

John, the sheriff, sighed as he stood up. "Poor guy though," he says crossing his arms.

"What?" That comment took him by surprise. "Why?"

"They examined the body and turns out," he paused scrunching up in pity. "The girl you two claimed-" Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. "I mean, _Scott_ claimed he killed," he paused, as if hesitant to say it. "Was his _sister_. He was released after some apologies and condolences were made."

A small smile came up onto his face. '_He's free_,' the fact alone made him joyful. He was glad that that Derek was out and not suspected for murder.

"I'll be waiting for you in the car," he says, starting toward the parking lot.

"Okay," he says, sounding a bit too happy. Though his father didn't seem to catch it as he just kept walking. He knew he had to tell this to Scott. He wouldn't be happy but Stiles sure was.

He ran to the locker room, practically skipping out of joy. When he was in the school, a few halls away, he tried to calm himself down, especially his heartbeat. Because he knew Scott would be suspicious of his feelings and heart beat. He continued to the locker room, now just walking. As he entered, he see Scott and Allison in the far back, near the showers. As he comes closer, he notices that they were making out.

He sighs, hiding from view.

"Hi Stiles," her voice brings his attention as he looks up. He waves to her.

"Heyah," he says, not enthusiasm.

"I kissed her," Scott says, practically beaming with sunshine and happiness, his smile very wide.

"I know," he says nodding, hesitant, knowing that he'd have to tell him. But hopefully he'd be to wrapped in Allison that he wouldn't notice.

"She kissed me."

"I saw that too," he says, giving him a small smile. He was happy for his friend. He was glad that he was able to find happiness with someone just as he did. Though, his would be more open and accepted than his own. "Feels good, huh?"

"I-I don't know how I controlled it," he says his smile lessening but still bright. "Maybe I could do this, maybe it's not that bad."

'Understatement_ of a life time dude._'"Yeah," he says nervously, chuckling. "We'll talk later then," he slaps him on his shoulder before turning to rush out.

Though before he could escape, Scott grabs him by the shirt and pulls him out. "Why?"

Stiles sighs, rubbing his head. He didn't want to say anything but knowing Scott, he'd have to tell him eventually. He didn't want Scott to just be shot down from his happiness but he had to tell him. "The medical examiner examined the half of the body you found and said it was an animal that killed her."

"And?"

"_And_ animal not human and Derek not animal, Derek human, Derek not killer, Derek let out of jail," he sighed, seeing the horror on his face.

"Are you kidding?" He asked, his tone serious.

"No and here's a bigger kick in the ass for you," he looked away, pausing. "My dad ID'd the body, both halves," he added on. "Her name," he says, looking up at him. "Was Laura Hale."

"_Hale?_"

"Derek's sister," he says reluctantly.

* * *

_**Derek**_

As the crowd cheered in excitement in what he thinks was a success for Beacon Hills, he stays in the forest, watching out Stiles and Scott. He had seen Scott wolfed out on the field _and_ still playing at that. Most of them didn't think anything of it. But some were either worried or reluctant. Not what he really suspected, but it was still bad.

And when he had seen Scott on the field, he knew Stiles had failed at getting his friend off the field.

After the crowd had diminished, he had seen Scott's Lacrosse glove on the ground.

He started toward the glove to grab it before someone else could. But someone had beat him to it. It kind of looked like the guy Stiles had been constantly complaining about but he couldn't tell. He had picked up the glove, frowning as he looked at it. Confusion had been radiating off him as he looked at it. It wasn't until after the teen had looked up, that he knew he should've just gone away.

The teen was now looking at him.

He turned, hands still in his pockets, as he walked off.

* * *

_**Stiles**_

He was in bed during the same night of the Lacrosse game. He had gotten ready for bed and snuggled underneath his blankets. He had his phone plugged while said phone was in hand. He had his door locked. He was rolled onto his side as he pulled up a message conversation.

**Derek?**

'_And now, I wait_.'

He waited patiently for a reply. He did anything to pass the time. Counting the crack in his ceilings. Playing with the blanket. Anything.

But when he heard his message tone, he immediately grabbed for his phone, opening up the message.

**That jerk you were talking about before**

Stiles groaned, knowing who he was talking about.

**Yeah, why?**

**He's suspicious.**

Stiles pauses, not knowing what Derek was thinking. He could only think of the worst. Sure he didn't like the guy, but he didn't want him to _die_.

Actually...wait, no. Bad Stiles, no dieing.

**What are you going to do? **

** Make him 'disappear'.**

**Because of your friend Scott.**

Stiles pursed his lip. '_He knows_.'

**You told me that you'd stop him.**

**I know!**

** It's just** Stiles had hesitated when writing this text. **I've tried stopping him before when, you know, the whole 'once a month' thing applied to him, but he just wouldn't listen!**

Stiles waited for Derek's reply. His other texts were immediate replies, except for the first. But this time, it was taking awhile.

**Are you still mad from earlier?**

That seemed to have gained his attention seeing as that he replied a few seconds after.

**No**

A sigh of relief passes through.

**It's just that I'm really sorry about that.**

** Don't worry about it.**

** I'm over it.**

Stiles smiles to himself as he remembers that his father was going to be out on a shift the whole night.

**Hey.**

** There's river somewhere in the reserve, right?**

**Yeah, why?**

Stiles quietly cheers to himself. **I just wanted to go out together. Like a date.** Despite his excitement, he hesitantly sends the message.

**Stiles. What if we get seen?**

It wasn't a 'no'. Success?

**That's why we're staying in the reserve. **

He sucks a breath in as he presses send. Eagerly awaiting his answer. He closes his eyes, too nervous to see the answer when it comes.

When he hears his notification alarm, he could hardly bare to keep his eyes close. But was too nervous to open them. He takes a deep breath in and out, calming himself. He opens his eyes seeing a blank screen. He freaks out for a few seconds before realizing the phone had only locked itself. He chuckles to himself before opening it up.

**What should I bring?**

He couldn't contain the smile that wanted to eagerly shine through. It was definitely a success.

* * *

**Notes:**

Sorry for the very long delay! Hopefully this makes it up. Again. Sorry about the delay. Almost 6k though!

Also, on another note, if you want to see Stiles and Derek doing something, except for the lemons and stuff, because I won't be doing that. Sorry. But if you want them doing something else, I'll see if I can include it.

Feel free to correct any mistakes.


	4. 2(5) Stiles

Summary:

Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

Notes:

* * *

Episode 2.5

It was the day right after their first Lacrosse game, meaning it was Sunday. John had already left for his job a few hours ago and that was when Stiles had decided to go search for a container, maybe a basket. When he searched the closets, he found a pretty old picnic basket. He had cleaned it up and set it to the side.

He went into the kitchen to prepare some food for both him and Derek. He wasn't that good of a cook or baker, but he was somewhat good. And since it was kind of their first date in a long time, not including the times they ate lunch together, Stiles wanted it to be special. Or at least somewhat special.

He wanted to keep it simple by making food that he knew how to make.

So here he was in the kitchen, making sandwiches and a dessert for them both to eat. He had a cook book open to the side. Stiles had gone shopping earlier before he had started.

It was very messy in the kitchen. He had meats in one part and desserts on the other side, completely separated. While he had the meat cooking, he had started on his dessert.

He planned on making barbeque beef sandwiches and apple pie. Also, he planned on bringing a few bottles of water, cans of soda, fruit and a salad for them to eat. But Derek had said that he would bring the drinks, some snacks, and his curly fries. He didn't actually know how to make the food so he had to look it up. He may not have been good in cooking, but he wasn't _so_ bad that he'd burn everything that he makes.

He had to do the pie crust several times because it was either too hard or too squishy, if that's even a word. But after getting it right, he started on the filling.

He was very involved in the cooking, so deep into it that when he heard his phone ring, he had almost dropped the utensils he was holding.

He had to wipe his hand before putting his phone on speaker and placing it to the side.

"Yeah?" He shouted as he continued his food.

"Stiles?"

It was Scott that had been calling him. He didn't know why he had though. "What's up?" He called to him, filling the pie crust.

Stiles was barely able to pay attention as he was still cooking. "We ave to do something about Derek."

This made Stiles almost drop the pan on his feet. Scott sounded very angry. And he knew that Scott was angry at Derek, and this could only mean bad things. But Stiles didn't want anything bad to happen to Derek. "W-what?" He sounded a bit to nervous that he would like.

But thankfully, Scott overlooked it. "That girl's _killer_ is roaming free, and that-that _bastard_ thinks he could go on without consequences!"

Stiles stayed silent through Scott's rant. He was upset that Scott was thinking very bad of Derek when he didn't know the whole story. Stiles said nothing as he put the pie in the oven, taking out the beef. He put the timer on, getting ready to do the sandwiches. But clearly, he was getting too distracted.

"Stiles? Stiles, Stiles!"

Stiles had been cutting the onions when Scott had shouted this.

"Are you even listening?"

Stiles said nothing as he paused, carefully choosing his words. "Scott," he finally said after a minute.

"Dude, finally!" He exclaimed with a slightly irritated tone.

"Don't you feel kind of bad for him though?" This was true to Stiles. After what he did, he still felt bad about the whole thing.

"What are you saying?" Stiles faintly heard ruffling sounds as he adjusts the buns on the pan. He had been turning the buns crispy.

"Remember when I told you about the Hale fire that happened?" He heard a grunt of agreement as he turned to prepare the barbeque beef. "Well, we just accused him of killing his last surviving family member," Stiles paused, trying to add it as dramatic effect. "And think about," he really _did_ want Scott to think about it, and hopefully get it into his head that Derek wasn't a bad person and that he did _not_ do it. "Would you want to kill your mom?" Stiles knew this was getting a bit too personal but he had to do whatever it took to get him on Derek's good side. "She's the only family you've got left. And I know _I_ wouldn't want to kill my dad. No matter the circumstances."

He heard silence and Stiles knew that he got Scott to think about it. "Maybe you're right but-"

"I _am_ right, Scott!"

'_Okay, maybe I went a little overboard with that last comment_.'

Scott paused and he could even _hear_ him making a face. "As I was saying, there's a possibility you're right but those two are _not_ the same, I would _never_ do that."

"Exactly!"

"But I just have to think about it, besides, I'm still not convinced."

'_Damnit_,' Stiles cursed to himself.

"Stiles?" '_Did I just say that out loud_?' "You okay?"

"Uh, y-yeah! I just-ow!" That time, Stiles really did burn himself. A drop of hot oil had just splashed onto him. "Fu-I-I'm cooking right now and I j-"

"Wait, you cook?"

"Priorities, Scott!" Stiles sighed before sighing. "I kind of do but I'm not that good."

"Really?" He said with an interested tone. "Maybe I can come over to try it?"

Stiles pursed his lip, before sucking in a quick breath. "I'm busy today, actually."

"As _if_," he said in a disbelieving tone.

"I'm serious Scott," he replied.

Scott groaned. "Dude, _again_ though?" Stiles heard Scott thrash around. "What's up with you? You're suddenly having such a busy life now!"

Stiles pondered on that. Was he really being hat obvious? "Like I said, I have other friends."

"No Stiles," Stiles pursed his lips, wondering if Scott was catching on.

Stiles was now adjusting the burgers. He placed the beef on the bottom patty along with Swiss Cheese, followed by the onions and the top patty. He also added some sour cream and lettuce t the sandwich. More lettuce on Derek's because he prefers to be have a 'healthy' diet.

"If it were 'other friends,'" he could even hear the air quotations. "You'd always have been busy."

Stiles scoffed. "They're new friends."

"Are you dating someone?"

'_Abort, abort Stilinski! __Abandon__ ship!_' "Er, no Scott! What makes you think tha-_wow _that is one _delicious _looking sandwich," he cut himself, basically drooling over the sandwich, packing it up in a container to put in the basket. "Sorry about that, what were we talking about again," he muttered the first part.

"What kind of hang out are you _having_?"

"Just making myself lunch," Stiles gave a weak chuckle. He _really_ wasn't helping himself with the whole keeping the relationship thing a secret.

"Anyways," Stiles said before Scott said anything. "I gotta go, don't want to be late."

"We can hang out later, right?"

"Yeah sure, bye," he quickly hung up and pulled the message conversation with Derek.

**Done with the food, ****headed over there soon**

But before he replied, he realized something. "Shit my pie!"

He dropped his phone onto the counter and turned to check the timer. It looked like it should have been ringing for awhile, but clearly, the buzzer was broken. He opened the oven, seeing the pie getting a little burnt on the sides. He quickly searched for an oven mitt and put it on, before taking the pie out to cool off.

He sighed a breath of relief as he took off the mitt.

He turned around to grab his phone again and sent the message.

As Stiles awaited Derek's reply, he started to pack up the food. He put the sandwich containers in right before closing the pie up. He searched for two forks before placing it in the basket, after he put the pie in. He looked in the fridge, searching for some fruit both he and Derek could share. He took some out, placing it in a bag before putting it in the basket. He closed the basket, before checking his phone again.

**1 New Message**

He opened the message up.

**Want me to pick you up?**

This surprised Stiles.

Derek wasn't all that close to him ever since Laura's death. He seemed a bit distant ever since that happened. It had took time for Derek to get comfortable with him after his family died, and now, he was being distant again. But it wasn't just because of that face, it was also because of their age difference. Derek didn't get arrested for a murder he didn't do, but he certainly could be taken in for dating some one under aged.

**But someone could see us?**

** You can't bee taken in for dating someone underaged**

He sent the messages in. He was both nervous and excited. He didn't want him to be arrested, but he did want Derek to pick him up. It would kind of be like a regular date.

**Is that a no?**

Stiles panicked. He didn't want to send off a negative message.

**No!**

** It's not that.**

** I just** Stiles hesitated. g**ot worried if any offiers would see us together.**

Stiles took the basket and decided to wait for Derek's reply. He stuffed his keys into his pocket before sitting down in the living room. He played with his phone as he waited to hear his notification. He sighed as he set the basket onto the coffee table and laid down on his couch. He threw his legs over the arm of the couch and swung them back and forth. He had his hand tightly clutching is phone.

It must have been at least half an hour until he had heard his notification go off. He brought his phone up, the screen facing himself. He turned his phone on and looked at the message, an eager smile coming on. '_Finally_,' He flipped over onto his stomach and started reading.

**Change of plans**

Stiles' stomach dropped when he read those words. His smile felt as his heart nearly almost stopped. "Wha-" it came out as barely a whisper.

**Was it because of what I did?** He had hesitated in sending that message.

He couldn't believe it, he was devastated.

**Because if so, I'm really sorry.**

**I didn't just ruin everything between us, did I?**

**I just need another hour.**

He felt relieved but still disappointed.

**But the food will get cold. It's done.**

Stiles sighed. He might as well play a quick game.

* * *

About half an hour later, Stiles had fallen asleep. He was in the middle of playing when his head started to nod. He was sitting up as he stared at the screen. His eyes slowly became droopy, a bit tired from having cook and shop. He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep as he fell to his side.

When Stiles had woken up, he did not know how much time had passed. He slowly blinked the blurriness out of his eyes. He looked at his surroundings, seeing it empty. He yawned as he sat up. He took his phone off the table and opened it up.

'_Hopefully, I'm not too late to hang out with Derek_.'

He turned his phone on, seeing a couple of messages. He opens up the conversations.

**2**** New Message from Scott Mccall.**

**1**** Messages from Grumpy.**

Stiles had decided to check Derek's message first. A small smile came onto his face.

**Rain check.**

His face fell.

**Okay**

He sent this message reluctantly.

**When would you want it? **

Stiles sighs, sad that Derek couldn't make it. He was too focused on the fact that their first date 'official' date was canceled to ask him why he did it in the first place. He passed a breath through his mouth. He decides to just check Scott's text.

**You still hanging out your friends today?**

If he and Derek couldn't hang out, he and Scott could.

**Nah, it was canceled. Come over if you want.**

Stiles glances back at the picnic basket. He and Scott could share the food he had made for him and Derek.

* * *

When Scott had arrived to his house, Stiles welcomed him with a forced smile. "Come in," he stepped to the side.

"Hey," he said, stepping inside. "Good to see you," he said in a sarcastic tone.

Scott headed to the living room, Stiles following behind him.

"So, I thought you said you'd be with some one else."

Stiles scoffed, sitting down next to Scott on the couch. "You jealous?'

"What?" He said in a disbelieving tone. "No! I'm not, you're entitled to-" he cut himself off, spotting the basket on the table. "What's with the-"

"The what?" Stiles followed his gaze, seeing the basket. '_Looks like I forgot to put it away_.' "oh that?" He reached over to grab the basket and opened it up. "Want some?" He reached inside and pulled out the sandwich.

Scott furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, slowly reaching to take it. "What's this?"

"Barbeque beef sandwich," Stiles states, grabbing the other one before opening it up.

"Where'd you get this?" He opened it up, taking the sandwich out. Stiles watched as he took a reluctant bite out of it before making a sound of approval.

"Is it good?"

"Yeah," Scott smiled, obviously enjoying the sandwich. "It's good." He took another bite. "Where'd you get it?"

Stiles smiled to himself before taking a bite and swallowing it.

'_I guess Derek would've enjoyed the sandwich._' "I made it," he took another bite, staring at his sandwich.

Scott froze as he stopped chewing. "What?" He said through his food as he stared at him with wide eyes.

Stiles swallowed his food and looked up at him. "I made it," he parroted himself.

Scott frowned taking the package and spitting it out with a bitter look on his face. "What'd you put in it?"

Stiles furrowed his eyes, offended. "What do you mean 'what did I-'" He threw his arms out. "You said it was good!"

"Well obviously not since _you_ made it!" He shouted, a bit panicked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He turned away, setting the sandwich and package onto the table before turning back to him. "You took a bite and enjoyed it!"

"_What. Did. You. Put. In. It._" He lowered his voice, very serious about the whole thing.

"Nothing!" Stiles scoffed, frowning at his friend. "Besides the usual, nothing." Stiles reached over to grab his sandwich and take another bite. "I didn't poison it if _that's_ what you're thinking."

Scott looked at his sandwich, saying nothing. He took another bite.

Stiles took the tv remote and turned it onto one of the movie channels before setting the remote down. As he took another bite, he reached inside to grab the pie. "Want pie?"

Scott stared at the pie, frowning before he looked at Stiles. "Exactly _what kind_ of 'hang out' where you going to have?"

Stiles looked at him as he chewed his food, shrugging. He didn't want to tell him that it was for a date for him and Derek so he decided that would be enough.

* * *

Notes:

If you want to see Stiles and Derek doing something, except for the lemons and stuff, because I won't be doing that. Sorry. But if you want them doing something else, I'll see if I can include it.


	5. Pack Mentality

Summary:

Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

Note:

Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.

* * *

Episode 3: Pack Mentality

Stiles walked in through the school with Scott the next morning. He had not received any word from Derek after he had canceled their date. He had been upset for awhile but it was all better when he had hung out with his friend.

Both he and Scott had their lacrosse stick when they walked in.

"So you _killed_ her?" He was very confused when Scott had discussed his dream with him. It was something about his date with Allison later. It was a bit crazy actually. It was where he and Allison were making out on a school bus and he went crazy and started attacking her.

"I don't know, I just woke up," Stiles rose his eyebrow at him. "I was sweating like crazy, I've never had a dream like that before."

Stiles smirked inwardly, fondly remembering his own. "I have," he replies, voice a little too airy. "Usually ends a bit differently." '_And involves Derek_,' Stiles let a small smile come onto his face. '_In pr__i__vate_.'

He cursed himself for getting a little turned on.

"_A_, I meant I've never had a dream that felt so real," he said in a way with him sounding disgusted. "And _B_, never give me that much detail in bed _again_."

"Noted," he sighed. "Let me take a guess here." He had to help his friend with anything he could do.

"Let me guess," Scott said in a monotone voice. "Not go on the date?"

He scoffed. "No," Stiles replied in a tone that said 'that's totally it'. "Okay, yes, but-"

"There's _no_ way I'm doing that, Stiles," it seems like as if Scott would go out with her, no matter what.

"It's not like there's a Lycanthropic class for _beginners_ Scott!" He exclaimed in a sarcastic tone, not really thinking about the people in the halls.

"Not a class but," he hesitated. "Could be a teacher."

Stiles frowned, wondering who he was talking. His face almost fell when he realized wh9o he was talking about. "Who, Derek?!" He slapped his friend behind his head. "Did you forget about the part where you _threw him in jail_?" Despite it being two days and Derek saying he forgave him, he still doubts that he actually does. "I don't think he likes you very much right now!"

"I know! But," he started talking a soft tone. "It felt so real."

* * *

It was lunch time and both Scott and Stiles were headed to their usual table. During Mr. Harris' class, he had seen the bus driver, the one that Scott suspects that he attacked last night, was brought into the hospital. Stiles had sat across from Scott when a bunch people they didn't know started to sit with them.

It first started with Lydia slamming her tray onto their table, right next to Scott.

Scott and Stiles turned to her, confused. "Figure what out?" She asked in a 'sweet' tone.

Stiles gave a disbelieving chuckle, mouth agape. '_Why the hell is she here_?' he asked in his mind, with no negative tone just pure curiosity.

"Uh, j-" Stiles looked at Scott, hoping that he knew what to say. "Just homework." As Scott said this, more and more people piled onto their table. They both turned to look at them.

"Why's she sitting with us?" Stiles leaned over the table, playing with his apple as he whispered those words.

"I don't know," he mouths, just as confused. But he immediately looks up as he removes his bag.

Stiles looked too. It was Allison.

Stiles looked to his left. A girl with black hair and a purple shirt was sitting there. '_No harm in conversing, right_?' He gave her a smile.

It faltered when she just rolled her eyes and looked away. He pouted slightly, kind of offended that she didn't want to talk to him. Though, it _did_ kind of make sense.

Stiles turned to his right, to Danny. He smiled, nodding his head at him.

And apparently, he had the same reaction.

He sighed, looking straight at Scott. As he looked at Scott, he heard a voice that he absolutely _hated_. "Get up," he mentally sighed, realizing Jackson would _of course_ be sitting here since Lydia and Danny is too.

"Why do you never ask Danny to get up?" Stiles looked at the teen.

'_Because he's his best friend_?' He answered mentally. '_For what reason a nice guy like _Danny_ would be friends with a jerk? I have no idea_.'

"Because I don't ogle his girlfriend," Danny replies to him.

He hears him sigh as he gets up, bringing his place to make room for Jackson.

"So I hear there's some kind of animal attacking," he says right after, gaining his attention. "Probably a cougar?"

Stiles pulls out his phone, deciding to look up the attack from last night. He starts typing in words as they continue.

"I heard it was a mountain lion," Jackson says to Danny.

"A cougar is _not_ a mountain lion," Lydia says ferociously. It gained their attention. Usually, Lydia seem unintelligent, but Stiles really knew that she was smart. "Isn't it?" She faked an 'unknowing' tone.

"Actually, I just found out who it is," he pulled up the video and started playing it, bringing his hand out to show them all as they leaned in to look. "Check it out."

They all stayed silent as they watched. As it ended, Scott spoke up. "I-I know this guy!"

"You do?" Someone asked him.

"Yeah, back when I used to live with my dad," they looked at him as he said this. Stiles too. HE didn't remember him ever mentioning it to him. "He was the driver."

The tension was heavy, hearing that the guy who almost died was someone that was somewhat close. "Can we talk about something else please?" Lydia asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

As she was about to say something, a notification alarmed them all. They all turned toward the direction it was in.

Stiles cringed, realizing it was his phone. Their eyes were all on him. He looked at his hand, it was still in the middle of the table. He pursed his lip, as they glanced from him to his phone.

"Like that?" Danny asks softly.

'"Who's-" Allison asked slowly, reading the screen. "Who's 'Grumpy'?"

'_Damn it Derek_.'

"And why's there a tilde(the squiggly line, this thing ~) surrounding it?" Allison finishes.

Scott gives him and odd gaze when he looks at him. Stiles guessed that Scott was thinking that he wasn't aware of this person.

"Um," he turned his screen off, slowly bringing his phone into his pocket slowly. "Just-" he hesitated, trying to search for something to say. He waved his hand, looking away. "A friend. Just a friend."

Jackson scoffs, rolling his eyes as he leans in his chair. "That's what they _all_ say when they're hiding something."

Stiles looks back at Scott who was still glaring at him. "Who is that?" He mouths to him.

"No one, just-just no one," he whispers back at him. "Don't worry about it."

The others looked away, looking at Lydia when she spoke up. Stiles let out a relieved sigh and checked his phone.

**Afternoon**

He frowned at the message. '_That's it_?!' Normally, he would be happy that Derek texted him, but right now, it just wasn't the best time. It had embarrassed him right in front of everyone.

**Not that I'm not happy you just texted me**

** But I'm in school**

** And you almost bleew our cover!**

* * *

"You're a terrible bowler!"

After the whole discussion with Jackson about their group date, Scott just _had_ to gloat that he was an 'amazing' bowler. But in reality, it had been _years_ since he last bowled.

"I know!" Scott yelled back. "I don't know why I said that."

"It was like," he took a short pause, wondering what he could compare it to. "Watching a train wreck happen. First the whole group date and _then_ you just _had_ to say that!" Stiles sighed. "Eventually, you'll just be her, like, gay best friend because people like us," he motioned toward the both of them. "Yeah. We _never_ hang out with hot girls," Stiles wore a serious expression on his face. '_Excluding Derek of course, because he's not a girl_.' "Then, you'll become friends with _Danny_."

'_Not that there's anything wrong with him of course_.'

"First, I either killed a guy or I didn't," Scott wasn't ranting off his worries..

'_Actually, now that I think about it_,' "I don't think Danny likes me very much," Stiles said, completely ignoring what he said. '_I am attractive right? I mean, I have Derek, that must mean _something. _Or is it just him_?'

"She's going to think I'm a total loser!"

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles wondered this. '_If I'm going both ways, I need to find out of they like me too, right_?'

"The team captain _hates_ me, and now," Scott walked quickly, checking the time. "Now I'm going to be late for work." Scott sighed, walking out the door.

Stiles rose his eyes out of betrayal, seeing Scott walk out. "Scott!" He called out. "You didn't answ-Am I attractive to ga-Scott!" He sighed, knowing Scott wouldn't be able to hear him.

* * *

_**Derek**_

Derek had heard the car coming onto his property from even before it had came into the forest. At first, he was unsure if it was just passing by or actually coming. But his suspicion was confirmed when he kept hearing the car become louder and louder. He decided not to go check it out until the person had arrived.

He checked his phone, seeing that Stiles had texted back a few hours ago.

He stared at the blank message, not knowing what to reply back.

**You're out now**

He pocketed his phone, hearing a car door calm closed. He stood up, needing to keep an eye on the person that invaded his house.

He heard the person, who he now knew was an officer, talking into his radio.

"Seems pretty deserted to me, are you sure you want me to go check it out?"

Derek stood at the door, seeing the officer outside of his car and gaze at his burned down house. It seemed like he was getting a bad feeling from it by how he looked.

He faintly heard footsteps coming up to the house. He wasn't sure who it was but he had a good feeling that it was Scott, Stiles' best friend.

The dog started barking, earning the officer's attention.

"Don't do that!" He had flung his head back, scolding the dog before looking back at the house.

Derek glared at the dog, knowing it was barking at him.

The dog kept barking and barking, eventually getting louder. "Okay! I'm coming," the officer turned back and ran back to his patrol care, getting ready to leave.

As the officer drove off, his eyes glanced toward the figure that had almost arrived at his house. His suspicion was right, it really is Scott.

"I know you can hear me," Scott said in his normal voice, glancing at each of the windows. "I need your help."

Derek stepped away from the window, heading downstairs. He knew that Scott needed to come to him for help.

He grabbed the doorknob, opening up the door, revealing Scott who was staring up at him. He stepped outside shutting the door behind him before shoving his hand back into his pockets, fixing his jacket.

"I know I was part of the reason that got you arrested last time," '_You are the reason_,' he added mentally. "And that we basically announced you to the hunters. Also, I don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night," Now that was the person Stiles had told him about. He remembered that Stiles had mentioned that his best friend was caring so he knew he wouldn't be that 'blunt' kind of person. "I had a dream last night, that I killed someone, but someone else got hurt. I think I did it."

Derek stared at him with a blank look. "You think you attacked the driver?"

"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott said with a worried tone.

"No," Derek didn't see what he did last night because he knew Scott didn't do it. It was the alpha who did it, that he was after.

Scott sighed, glancing to the side before staring at hm again. "Just tell me something, am I going to hurt someone?"

"Yes," he decided to tell the truth. No point in lying. There is no doubt that he will hurt Stiles, and he didn't want that. And he knew it because new wolves didn't have control. And Stiles was always around him so he would be bound to hurt him eventually.

"Could I kill someone?" He was sounding more and more panicked with each question he asked.

"Yes."

"_Am_ I going to kill someone?"

"Probably," Derek stared at him as he leaned against the wooden support beam, looking very distressed.

Derek sighed mentally. Stiles wouldn't want his friend to look so down so he knew he had to do something. But also because Scott needed to trust him _and_ learn how to control the shift. Derek took a few steps to follow him.

"Look, I can show you how to remember, I can show you how to control the shift, even on the full moon," Scott didn't bother to look up, still looking distressed. "But it's not going to come for free."

"What do you want?"

"You'll find out," Scott looked up, signaling him that he wanted to know. "All you have to do is go back," Scott furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "Let your senses remember for you."

"Is that it?" Scott was in awe, probably thinking at how easy it seemed.

"Do you want to remember?"

"I just want to know if I hurt someone."

Derek heard the faint skip in his heartbeat. "No you don't," Derek couldn't believe it. From what Stiles told him, Scott wanted to go out with an Argent girl. And on his past, he knew they were trouble. "You want to know if you hurt her."

Scott looked up at him, as Derek saw the truth in his eyes. He turned away, started to walk away, back home probably. And most likely call Stiles for help.

He stood there a few seconds as he watched him walk. He turned to go back inside when he heard his notification. It was the basic, the one that came with the phone. He didn't bother to check it.

He pulled his phone out, not seeing Scott glance back at him in confusion.

**Yes I am!**

He let a small smirk come onto his face. He could even hear his sarcasm through the text.

He walked into the burnt house, still looking at his phone.

* * *

_**Stiles**_

Scott had told him that he needed to head over to the bus to really see if he did it or not. It made no sense and he had no idea why it would work, but he just drove them there anyway. When he was about to go help out, Scott said he had to stay back and keep watch.

Of course, Stiles thought it was unfair, thinking he was always the 'robin' when Scott said there was none.

He had no clue what Scott was doing in the bus except standing around. But when he had seen a police officer come around, they had to go. So, they had sped off in an instant.

So here they were, driving away.

"Did it work, did you remember?" Stiles kept glancing at him while he drove away.

"I did, but none of the blood is mine," he said in a panic.

"So you _did_ attack him," he said in a disbelieving tone.

"No! I saw glowing eyes but they weren't mine," Scott frowned, settling in his seat. "It was Derek."

Stiles' heart skipped a beat. '_Derek? Why would he-no, he wouldn't, right? He'd never_!'

"Why would he do that?" He asked Scott, voice a little wavy. "Why would he help you remember?"

"I don't know but why would he kill the driver?"

"I don't know but it looks like you didn't kill him," Stiles says in a soft voice. '_Apparently, Derek did. But he just wouldn't, would he?_'

Horror came across his face. '_Derek didn't show up for our date, he wanted a rain check yesterday_.'

"Then I guess that means you-"

"I can go out with Allison," he replied smiling, tone airy.

Stiles frowned, glancing at his friend before focusing on the road. "I _meant_ that you wouldn't kill me." '_Jerk_.'

"Yeah," Scott said in an unsure tone. "That too."

'_It's official_.'

* * *

_**Derek**_

After the Scott had went over to go talk to him, Derek had stayed back to do a few things. But before he went to the hospital, he needed to go fill up the camaro. He got out of the car after turning the radio off. He inserted his card and took out the pump.

As he inserted it into the tank, he heard two cars get louder and louder. At first, he brushed it off, thinking it was some passerby, but he soon realized it was for him. He sees Chris Argent and another hunter of his come by and drive their car to surround the front and back of him.

A hand was in his pocket, other on the pump, as they all got out.

He felt a bit threatened but he kept calm.

As the car kept being filled, they made no moved. He heard the soft beep, signaling it was done. He took the pump out and screwed the cap back on.

"Nice ride!" Chris calls out, approaching him. "Black cars though," he taps the hood with his finger, keeping it there. "It's hard to keep clean." He rubbed on the hood before pulling his hand back.

Derek stayed silent, refusing to have anything to do with him.

"I suggest a little more maintenance," he turned around, grabbing the wash sponge. "If you have something's that nice," he brought it up and swiped on the windshield.

Derek inwardly cringed, seeing Chris leave smudges on the window. He also noticed that he only wiped half. He glared at him, seeing the wet spots left behind.

"I suggest you take care of it," he kept a calm voice as he kept wiping the shield. "Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love."

Derek didn't really know what he was getting at, but he had a bad feeling.

"Especially my family," he stopped wiping and looked at him. "But you don't have much of that do you?"

Derek clenched his fist, biting back a comment. He hated it when people mentioned his family. He missed them but he preferred not to think about them much, due to it just causing more pain. But it was worse especially because an _Argent_ mentioned them.

Chris' eyes looked at his fist, a smirk still on his face.

Derek felt the claws start coming out as he held his fist so tightly that he heard his knuckles crack.

'_Stiles_,' he thought, attempting to calm himself down. '_He wouldn't want this_.'

He started unclench his hand, feeling the claws not want to calm down.

"There you go," Chris nodded before turning around. He took a few steps away, back toward him.

Derek knew that he shouldn't say anything but he had to. "You forgot to check the oil," when Chris stopped, he knew he said something wrong. But thinking about Stiles made him think about his snarky comments and how they brushed off onto him, especially when he said them at the wrong times.

Chris turned around. "You heard the man, check his oil," he called out to one of the two standing at the other car.

He looked at them. One of them got of from leaning on the car and walked toward his car. He flinched, seeing him raise his arms and smash his window open. "Looks good to me," he said before walking back into the car.

Chris smirked at him before going back into his car. The other two got into the car too.

Chris opened the door and got in, but before he sat in, he peaked over the door. "Remember what I told you," he shouted. "I'd keep an eye on that jail bait boyfriend of yours before he gets into more trouble."

Derek clenched his fist again, breathing heavily through his nose as his eyebrows narrowed more. This angered him when he had mentioned Stiles. He felt his claws come through and nothing was able to stop. And his anchors couldn't control him either. Blood dropped from his hand as he sees Chris smirk at him and get into his car.

Derek watched as they drove off.

He glanced at the window. When he heard someone get out of the food-mart, he still felt very angry.

"Excuse me?"

He looked up, not bothering to calm himself down.

It was the worker and he was walking toward him. "Are you alright?"

Derek huffed. He didn't want to reply.

"I got the whole thing on tape, if you would like me to report them for vandalism."

"No need," he replies. He would rather just get out of there quickly.

"Are you sure? There's evidence to-"

"No," he turned around, walking toward the driver's side.

* * *

Derek had needed to go to the hospital and ask the bus driver something. He could have seen the face of his killer and he needed to know if it was the alpha or not. He stood over the bed, the door closed to give him privacy.

"Open your eyes," he paused. He didn't move. "_Open_ your eyes." The man had finally opened his eyes. "Look at me."

It took him awhile to turn his head but he finally did.

"What do you remember?" Derek needed to know why who was the stray the decided to invade Beacon Hills.

"Hale," the shocked him. He was confused.

"How do you know my name," he demanded an answer.

"I'm sorry," he had a blank look in his face as if he were just staring off into space.

Derek heard his heart beat slower and slower. He had to get out of there. "_How_ do you know me?"

Instead of answering, he just closed his eyes and turned his head back.

* * *

"Derek! I know you're here!"

After the hospital, Derek needed to go back and hole up in the shell of his house. He didn't have much to do but he just needed to be there. But when he did, awhile after, he heard Scott shouting at him.

"I know what you did," his voice went softer.

He rolled his eyes. He obviously didn't know since he was here accusing him. "_I_ didn't do anything," he was getting tired of Scott accusing him of things he didn't do.

He heard Scott start to take a few steps up the stairs as he shouted, "You killed him!"

"He _died_."

"Like your sister died?" He asked in an accusing tone.

This hit a nerve. Stiles had told him the Scott meant well and they shouldn't be enemies, but he _really_ was making it very hard.

"She was _missing,_ I came looking for you," he was getting upset at Scott. He hated that Scott was talking in a way as if he knew everything when he barely even knew _one_ side of the story. He hated that Scott would even _think_ that he would kill his last family, when Peter was in a coma. He loved his sister, and he wouldn't do that to her. Especially after his family being gone.

"I think you killed them both," Scott kept walking up the stairs slowly, breathing heavily. "I'm going to tell everyone, starting with the sheriff."

He paused as he arrived at the top.

Stiles' best friend was really getting on his nerves.

He charged at him when Scott's back was facing toward him. He grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back down the stairs. A small comment was always in his mind when Scott was around.

_"__He's my best friend," Stiles had told him this during one of the times they had met. Derek was silent as he watched as a smile came onto his face. "And I'd like it if you didn't hurt him, okay?"_

Stiles didn't want Derek to hurt him but he _hated_ that Scott was talking down on him.

He jumped down the stairs after Scott had growled and wolfed out. He had to _at least_ be a little gentle for Stiles.

But that thought flew out as Scott grabbed his shirt, catching him off guard as he threw him into his wall, crumbling it down as he landed in the next room. He scoffed to himself. It didn't seem like Scott would calm down anytime soon so he had to protect himself. With having minimum damage to Scott.

He brushed off the planks, standing up. "That was cute," he muttered to himself. '_Thinks he could beat me_?' He took off his jackets as he started walking forward, starting to shift into his beta form. '_He needs to be taught a lesson_.'

Derek had to fight Scott. He punched him, threw him, and did whatever it took to get him to shift back to human. Scott had managed to hit him with a paddle and that made him fly back. But he immediately got back up on his feet and slammed him against the floor several times. And when that didn't get him to shift, he had to kick him and punch him again to shift.

Derek shifted back before Scott manages to shift back.

Scott looks up at him before standing up.

Derek looked down at him as he stood up.

"I didn't kill him," he decided to set the record straight. "Neither of us did. It's not your fault and it's not mine."

Anger seemed to flare in his eyes instead of him calming down. "This?! This is all your fault!" He shouted at him, staring hm straight in the eyes.

"_No _it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

"_I _wasn't the one who bit you," this had seemed to shock Scott, anger flushing out as he looked down at his chest, touching the blood that came out.

He cringed as he closed his eyes. Derek watched as he clutched his head, writhing. He opened his eyes before looking up. "There's another."

"It's called an alpha, this _thing_ is stronger than the both of us," malice was still in his voice from what Scott had said earlier. "My sister came looking for it before she went missing And now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I could do it without you," he took a short pause. "He's the one that bit you, you're in his pack."

Derek stared at the teen who was in close relations with his boyfriend. "It has to be you Scott."

* * *

**Notes:**

If you want to see Stiles and Derek doing something, except for the lemons and stuff, because I won't be doing that. Sorry. But if you want them doing something else, I'll see if I can include it.

Feel free to correct any mistakes.


	6. 3(5) Stiles

Summary:

Stiles has been seeing someone behind Scott's back for a very long time, even before he knew him. And now that Scott has met him, his and Derek's relationship might be in danger of changing, for the better or for the worse. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

Note:

Warning if you get uncomfortable with reading people drool over shirtless people.

Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.

* * *

Episode 3.5

The same night of Scott's date, he had told him that he went to go over and confront Derek. Apparently, Scott thinks Derek killed the driver. He said they fought and by the sound of it, he went very rough on Scott.

And confirming his suspicion, Scott told him that Derek didn't kill the driver. Sure he had a few doubts but inside, he knew Derek is a good person and wouldn't hurt someone. Well depending on the situation, he might.

And so, that night, he was well rested.

Including him having a dream similar to what he and Scott had discussed earlier.

He was comfortable in bed and asleep.

_Derek had recently just did his daily work out and was dripping with sweat. His ribbed tank top __was __very __damp and h__is jeans only slight. __A duffel bag was thrown to the side, open, showing extra clothes and other supplies. He had a towel in his hand to wipe off his sweat. _

_Stiles had came over to hang out with him, but Derek hadn't stopped. Not that Stiles actually minded though. While Derek was working out, Stiles was just talking his ears off._

_Stiles watched as Derek wiped his forward whilst he approached him his duffel bag. _

_ "__Hey Der?" Stiles decided to break the silence._

_ "Hmm?" Derek did not turn around. And Stiles watched as he faced his bag, in which he was angled so that he could mostly see his front, but part of his back too. _

_ "__Aren't you going to uh," he stopped as he sees Derek swiftly remove his shirt. __He sees his back and abdominal muscles __move as he slowly removes it. His mouth gapes open as he sees __the sweat roll off his skin. He watches as Derek throws the shirt onto the duffel and take his towel and wiped it over himself. _

_ Derek turns his head toward Stiles, raising his arm. "Stiles?"_

_His face flushes as he clearly sees his __strong muscles and underarms. _

_He snaps out of his thoughts, face still flushed. His eyes goes to Derek's. "Um do you, er," he glances toward the cooler next to him. He opens it up and brings out a cold water bottle. "Do you want water?"_

_ Derek nods, giving a small and appreciative smile. "Thanks," he reaches over and stand over Stiles as he grabs the bottle. He takes the bottle from him and Stiles watches as he takes a few steps away from him. As Derek opens the bottle and Stiles watches as he brings the bottle up and tilt it over his head. Stiles' licks his lips as the water dampens Derek's hair even more and runs down his back, sides, and supposedly his front too._

_ His hair __his dripping went as he bends down to cap the bottle and set it down to the side. __Derek turns around to face Stiles with his free hand on the button of his jeans._

_ His eyes flick up. "I-I can step out so you can change if you want," Stiles offered this nervously, though __he really didn't want to go._

_ Derek gave a small smirk. "There's no need," Stiles gulped as __Derek placed the towel on his shoulder. He walked over to the duffel bag, unbuttoning his jeans. __Derek was aware that Stiles was watching him but didn't bother to do anything about it. __Stiles' trailed over his body as Derek __f__ingered the hem of his jeans. _

_Stiles knew that he should look away but he couldn't. He had even asked Derek if he should leave, but it seemed like he wanted him to s__t__ay. __Derek stood above the duffel, unzipping his pants. Derek didn't move his head when he had been looking at his own zipper, instead, he only moved his ey__e__s, staring at Stiles._

_He didn't have his usual grumpy look on his face, __he had a calm look as he gripped his jeans and unzipped._

_ Stiles' eyes glanced up at Derek's, whose was __glazed over__ with lust, lips slightly parted. _

_Derek pulled his jeans down, his dark blue boxer-briefs peaking out from the top. __Stiles gulped as Derek pulled his jeans down enough to show his __bulge. _

_ '_And what a darn nice looking bulge _that_ is_,' Stiles thought to himself as Derek bent down taking completely taking his jeans off. _

_Derek straightened up, holding his jeans in his hands __that blocked his front__. His eyes met Stiles'. __He dropped the jeans. '_And pretty big too_.'_

_Derek took a few steps closer to him so he could look down on him. Stiles stretched his neck to meet Derek's eyes. Derek brought his hand to Stiles' chin, and the other to his underpants. "Do you want me to?" H__e__ asked __in a low, lust-filled voice. _

_ "__T-to what," Stiles asked nervously. _

_ Derek glanced down, barely pulling it down. Stiles' eyes followed, first looking down his happy trail __and down to the hem of his boxer-briefs. _

_ "__Ho__w__ about I just do it?" He says soon after __Stiles moves his eyes down. Derek brings the hand that was on his chin __and brought it down. __Both him and Stiles' eyes were looking at his __s__elf as he pulled down._

Stiles moaned in his sleep, flipping over to the other side of his body. One of his hands were gripping the pillow as the other hand was near his lower half. He felt hot and very sweaty. His lips parted as fast and shallow breaths passed through.

A few moments later, he screamed himself awake.

He's panting heavily as he turns onto his back. His eyes flashes open as he stares up at the dimly lit ceiling.

He's had this dream and similar to this one, a few times each week. Not necessarily each night but enough.

He panted as he observed his surroundings. He cringed, feeling a sticky substance in his pants. He sat up, pushing the blanket away. He saw a dark spot on his pants and blanket and groaned. "Not again!" He whispered in a frustrated tone. He sighed as he flushed red.

He checked the time, seeing that it was the middle of the night.

He'd have to go change his pants then wash the blanket and pants so his father wouldn't find out. He'd done it enough times to know how to make sure he wouldn't wake up.

* * *

**Notes:**

If you want to see Stiles and Derek doing something, except for the lemons and stuff, because I won't be doing that. Sorry. But if you want them doing something else, I'll see if I can include it.

Feel free to correct any mistakes.


End file.
